James T. Roche
James T. Roche, '''also known as '''Jimmy T. J.T. Roche or simply The Doc, is a super mutant medicine man, albeit a poor one, in Denver in 2253. Background Jimmy T. is a large super mutant and has the dexterity of a walrus. He walks like a neanderthal and speaks simply and quietly. He gives first aid to those who request it, with what skill he has. James was a Doctor for Black Mountain for a while but was eventually told that his services were inadequate. He wasn't exactly happy about this and left the community behind. He has learned from pre-war text books and journals, he can't read, so he looks at the pictures and practices on captured animals and once a captured raider. He found that nobody else would give him a chance, which was awful, because medicine was his dream! He wandered the wastes for a long time, until he was attacked by a pack of Jackals. He managed to dispatch them, quite easily and harvested their organs and devoured their remains. He found that one of them was still alive and patched him up, successfully. The Raider was surprisingly grateful and offered to take him back to his people, to see if he could get a job with them. Jimmy T. stayed with them for a while, though Crazy Bitch didn't want him around and he was seemingly correct on that front. She favoured the Daughters of Hecate's medicine and pracitces to his. He then got the nasty feeling that she would have him killed or sacrificed. He hitched a lift with Helen Wheels and Eddie "Crazy Horse" Galenski, who were indebted to him for healing one of their chilren and got a ride to Denver, where he proceeded to live with the salvagers. This was opportune timing as their old camp had just been overrun by dogs and he was able to patch up the wounded, who the other salvagers couldn't fix. He found himself at home here... He is a pall of Eddie and plays both sides, the Truckers and the Salvagers. He is a larger than life man, with a big booming laugh and seems to find everything exaduratedly funny. Most people trust him, even as a doctor, so long as it doesn't involve surgeory. Notes * Jimmy has a few meds kicking about and he has no idea what they are or what they do or if they've expired. He can't read the labels, so he needs someone to make a system for him with symbols. * He also needs some citrust fruits for his people as they're starting to get scurvy. * Doctor's supplies are also pretty low around here and he can always use some, he's willing to trade in scrap, caps or supplies in return. * He could also make use of a geiger counter, to deal with those damn 'geckos.' (They're actually climbing lizards) * He is a good source of Jackal info, being a former member and friendly. * He has also been known to escort female visitors around, due to some of the Salvager's tendancy to get a bit 'rapey' around them. * His time spent with the Jackals has made them far more tolerant to Super Mutants. * Beatrice and Bear may get along with him. * He sometimes wears frameless glasses to look smart. * He doesn't wash, ever, which is a bit of a problem, being a doctor... * He can sometimes be encountered, wandering the wastes, looking for corpses to harvest organs from or eat. He is under the delusion that old organs cannot simply be swapped for new ones for a variety of reasons. Especially not, when they've just been ripped out of a three week old corpse. Someone with a background in medicine can explain this to him, in a manner that will satisfy his doubts. * Prisoner(s) with a background in medicine or science can help him become a better Doctor. * He can be romanced by women and will even offer his partner a boob job, however, this will wind up killing her as he is dangerously unqualified to do it. * He carries a Vault 17 Jumpsuit and a Pipboy. You can convince him to part with the pipboy, if he likes you enough and you can give him a good offer of medical supplies or caps. Category:Super Mutants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Denver Category:Salvagers Category:Jackals Category:Doctors